Finding Her
by anime-fanatic101
Summary: During their final battle against Naraku; Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are badly injured and are on the verge of death. Once the battle is won, Kagome purifies the jewel and fuses it back together before passing on. For the next 500 years, with Kirar
1. The Loss

Here we go a brand new story. To let you know, I was extremely bored in class one day and had nothing better to do::mumbles:: stinking' Wednesdays two college lectures and high school ::returns to reality:: But yeah I have some free time to do something. Enough of my babbling, I'll let you all read.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. All I do is write stories using her characters.

* * *

Here's the full summary:

**During their final battle against Naraku; Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are badly injured and are on the verge of death. Once the battle is won, Kagome purifies the jewel and fuses it back together before passing on. For the next 500 years, with Kirara as his only surviving companion from that fateful battle, Inuyasha has been living with sorrow and has only one reason for living, which is to find the one he loves. Inu/Kag San/Mir **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Loss

As the gang defeated all of Naraku's evil demon puppets, they began closing in on their enemy. Being quiet as they possibly as the can, they hid within the thick woods, as Naraku was paying attention to his surroundings and heard nothing.

"You can't hide from me for long." He shouted. _'The smell of their blood is all around. Once they make a wrong move, I'll kill them all." _He thought.

Kagome quietly reached behind herself and pulled out an arrow. As she positioned it onto the bow and pulled back, she winched at the pain from the small wounds n her arms and legs. _'Ow, the pain. I gotta fight it; I can't let everyone down, not now. I gotta hit him.'_ She thought as she tried to aim her arrow straight to where Naraku's heart would be.

Sango was no further than six feet away from Kagome. She grabbed a handle to her Hiraikotsu. She was waiting for the right moment to let it go.

Inuyasha and Miroku were standing ten yards away from the girls. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, to see nodding to her and she looked over to Sango.

As the sun begun to set, Kagome released her arrow and Sango released Hiraikotsu. With both flying towards Naraku's back, he turned around and moved to his left to avoid his heart from being hit. Kagome's sacred arrow missed its main target but went through his right shoulder and Hiraikotsu cut it off.

"Kagome, are you all right?"She said after Hiraikotsu returned to her, as she looked at Kagome kneeling down.

"I'm…I'm fine. It's just that my wounds are starting to get to me. Aren't yours hurting?" she slowly stood back up, but with weak legs.

"Yeah, a bit, but I've had worse." She winched a bit.

The girls redirected their attention back towards Naraku as he begun to laugh evilly as his arm reattached to his body, facing the direction the girl were in.

"Miko, demon slayer. It's time for you to die!" he yelled as his evil roots came out from beneath him and dashed towards them.

'_Kagome! Get the hell out of there!'_ Inuyasha's mind screamed. Without another thought, he rushed into the fight with Tetsusaiga drawn. He looked back behind himself and seen Miroku following with his staff. "Hurry up and get your ass up here!"

"I'm coming."

"Sango, get Kagome out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled and Sango nodded. Inuyasha jumped out from behind the bushes. "Wind Scar!" He thrashed Tetsusaiga towards Naraku's evil roots that were heading towards Kagome. _'That should buy them some time.'_

"Kirara! Get Kagome!" Sango called out as she dashed towards Naraku, withdrawing her katana.

Kirara came running out of hiding with Shippo on her back. She stopped of a moment to let Kagome on her back before taking off into the air.

"Kagome!" Shippo said happily and gave her a hug.

"Hey Shippo. Kirara lets get above Naraku."

Kirara began flying around Naraku from distance as Kagome begun reaching arrow after arrow, shooting at Naraku, but missing his body.

With all of Naraku's detached evil roots laying on the ground, the part attached to himself kept regenerate twice the amount, making twice the trouble.

"Get back!" Miroku called out for Sango and Inuyasha to get out of the way. "Wind Tunnel!" He uncovered the wind void that's in his right hand, as every little thing was being sucked into it. All of detached roots too, but as Naraku begun to be sucked towards the void, too many of his poisonous insects flew right into Miroku's hand before he could cover up his wind tunnel and intoxicating him badly. He fell to the ground, hard as a rock, winching at the pain.

Inuyasha resumed fighting.

"Miroku! Miroku! Are you okay?" Sango ran over to his side, with tears beginning to form in her eyes and knelt down.

"Sango…I can't move…I'm poisoned badly…I don't think I could hold on too much longer…don't worry about me…you don't need to shed your tears…remember you're doing this for Kohaku…"

"Don't say that! Just try to hang on as long as possible, okay?! I'm also going to be doing this for you too."

"I'll try, for you." He said breathing very slow and shallow with one hand placed upon her cheek wiping her tears.

Sango got up from the ground and turned around to face Naraku. _'Why you bastard, I'm gonna kill you!'_ Sango's mind said. She grabbed Hiraikotsu and threw it to where it cut off most of Naraku's roots.

"Oh, I've awaken the true slayer. This will be amusing." Naraku said sternly.

"Shut up!" She yelled as she threw Hiraikotsu once again, but this time it was aimed at his main body. Before the weapon could hit him, he formed a strong barrier around himself, causing her weapon to fall to the ground.

"Muhahahaha. Now, if you want your precious Hiraikotsu back you must come get it."

"You bustard! Inuyasha, back me up." She whispered and Inuyasha nodded. She made sure her gas mask was over face as she begun to walk over to get he weapon. As she got closer, she watched him very closely to see if he was gonna pull a stunt. She knelt down and reached for a strap on Hiraikotsu. At a split second Inuyasha made a dash for Naraku, Naraku dissolved his barrier and created a great miasma and grabbed Sango with a root tightly wrapped around her nearly crushing her as she screamed.

"Inuyasha don't it's a trap!" Kagome called out from above.

"Huh?" Inuyasha's sensitive nose was filled with a terrible strong scent that was starting to make him drozzy and he backed off a bit.

"You wench!" Naraku yelled.

Kagome grabbed another arrow and shot it at the root that was crushing her friend. Sango fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kirara, take me down." Kagome said. As Kirara got closer to where Sango was laying.

Kagome's powers were strong and created a barrier, which evil can't penetrate. Naraku tried to get through her barrier, but could not prevail. Once on the ground, Kirara laid down as Kagome carefully pulled Sango onto Kirara's back and took off to somewhere a bit safe.

"Sango, wake up." She said quietly said as she placed a hand on her friend.

"Uh…" She started to come out of unconsciousness.

"Sango, say something."

"Take…me…over…to…Miroku…"

"Okay."

Kirara flew off to where Miroku laid. Kagome got Sango off of Kirara's back and placed her next to him.

"Will you be able to move?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think so; I have a lot of broken bones. Kagome, take my gas mask and give it Inuyasha to put on; he'll need it and use this cloth to protect yourself from the miasma." Kagome untied Sango's mask and took the cloth for her to use.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go and defeat Naraku." Kirara transformed into her little form and laid by he master.

"I will." Kagome grabbed her bow, stood up tall and turned around. "Shippo, you stay here with them. You're still a kid and too young to engage in a fight like this." She started to walk off into battle.

Shippo thought for a moment to debate to stay out of the way and watch his friends die or get in there and try to help as much as he can. "I'm going!"

"What?!" Sango, Miroku, and Kagome said.

"You heard me, I'm going."

"You're too young!"

"No I'm not! I'm 12 and I've been practicing. I'm stronger. I can be a good distraction."

"It's true; I have seen him train on his own and with Kirara. He's stronger than he was three years ago." Sango said.

"Has it really been that long?!" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"It's because I couldn't be as good as you all and I set my mind to get stronger, so I'm going in."

"Well okay Shippo. Let me wrap my only napkin around your nose and mouth." Kagome pulled it out.

"Okay." Kagome tied it on him.

"Lets go then." Kagome and Shippo walked onto the battle field up to Inuyasha. "Put this on Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"To keep you from dying from the miasma."

"Feh. Whatever." He tied the gas mask on himself. "What's the runt doing out here?"

"I'm out here to help distract you so you can die." Shippo said just to tick Inuyasha off.

"Gurrrr." Inuyasha's balled you fist hit Shippo on the head.

"Inuyasha, stop it. Shippo it's not the right time to play."

"Whatever."

"Sorry Kagome."

"Shippo, go distract Naraku."

"Okay." Shippo started running around in circles, use what demon speed that he has to get Naraku's roots to chase after him.

Kagome pulled out an arrow and aimed at Naraku's main body as Inuyasha ran towards him and about to use the wind scar again.

"Kagome, shoot your arrow." Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay." She released her arrow and once it passed by Inuyasha, he used wind scar. It made a direct hit with out Naraku knowing what hit him, but it only destroyed half of his body.

"How dare you do that to me!" He then created whips with thorns from his arms and thrashed them every-which-way. With Shippo running around, he was stopped as the thorns punctured his skin as blood begun to flow out of his body. One of Naraku's whips grabbed a hold of Shippo and squeezed him to the point that the thorns were puncturing his organs.

"Shippo!" Kagome screamed as she watched Shippo suffer. "Naraku let him go! If you really want the shards, come get me! There in my possession."

"Then I will." Naraku tossed Shippo over to where Kagome was and begun moving towards her, but Inuyasha was keeping him from advancing too much.

Kagome picked Shippo and held him close as she cried. "Shippo, I'm sorry. I knew better than to let you fight. Your wounds are deep and won't heal. I'm so sorry."

"Kag…ome…don't worry… it's not…your fault…I'll finally…be able to…see my father…again soon…"

"Don't die on me Shippo."

"I hope…I'll see…you in…the next…life…goodbye…Kagome…" He spoke with his last breaths as his heart beat stopped.

"NO!" Kagome had tears running down her face as rain that would never seem to stop, as she held his lifeless body in her arms. After a minute, she placed him down on the ground.

She walks up a few yards behind Inuyasha. "Inuyasha lets kill him."

"About time you say that."

Kagome fired another arrow but it bounced off; Naraku created another barrier.

"Aw, not this again." Inuyasha said.

"Muhahaha. Try and break my barrier, Inuyasha." He opened a part of his barrier for some whips to reach out and wrap around Kagome's body, puncturing her like Shippo had been and recosing it once Kagome was trapped inside. He was squeezing the life out of her.

Without wasting much time, Inuyasha transformed Tetsusaiga to where it begun to turn red. He rushed towards Naraku and swung the red Tetsusaiga at the barrier, dissolving it at once.

"What?! My barrier is gone?!"

"Hahaha, Blades of Blood!" He used and it sliced through the whips that were holding Kagome up in the air. He jumped up, caught her before she hit the ground, and moved some good distance away from Naraku.

"Inu…yasha?" She said quietly.

"Don't speak, save your energy." He said as he leaned her up against a tree, near where Sango and Miroku lie and Shippo's dead body.

"Okay."

"I'll be back for you once I defeat him." He took off to finish him off.

"Okay." Kagome stayed there quietly and heard Sango and Miroku have a little talk.

"Sango, I have…something I…wanna tell you…"

"What's that?"

"I love…you and…I always…will." He turned his head to face her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if we…do die… I wanted you…to know that." He made an effort to move a bit closer to her and to put her head on his left shoulder.

"I love you… too." She looked at him and kissed him.

"Good job, you…two." Kagome said looking at them.

"Kagome?!...what happened...where's Shippo?" They asked.

"Shippo's dead, I'm unable to fight, so Inuyasha's out there alone."

"Oh no…not Shippo." Sango said.

"Yes, he died in my arms."

"How sad." Soon they all heard a crashing sound.

"Haven't you learned yet Inuyasha? You can't kill me." Naraku yelled.

"Like hell I can't. You are going to die you fuckin' bastard, so go to hell!" he dodged Naraku's whips. _'It's time to wrap things up.' _"Backlash Wave!"

Inuyasha's demonic aura collided with Naraku's as the backlash wave was released. Funnel like winds surrounded Naraku as they begun to slice through.

"NO! I can't be defeated, I can't!" Were his last.

Once the funnels disappeared, there was nothing but ash left and the rest of the shards. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and removed the gas mask to place the shards in it without touching them. He rushed back to Kagome who was getting weaker by the moment.

"Sango.my hand! The. void is. disappearing...It's over." He whispered.

"I guess so." They came to a kiss and passed on as Kirara begun to meow.

She raised her head and seen Inuyasha once again. "Inu…yasha. Is the battle…over?" She asked.

"It is. Here are the rest of the shards for you to purify." He gave her the pieces.

She picked up each shard and instantly purified them. She grabbed the little jar that was hanging from her neck and poured the rest into her hand. She closed her hands together to fuse the shards together, once she uncovered her hands it became whole. "Here Inuyasha, it's…yours now. Use it as…you please."

"What are you talking about?" He looked confused.

"I'm not gonna…be able to make it…back to Kaede's. Take Kirara…Sango and Miroku are gone now and…soon will I."

"No you won't! I want you to stay, I love you." He gabbed her hands gave her a quick kiss.

"Inuyasha, I didn't know…you felt that…way." She blushed. "I love you too... Promise me this, which you…will live and find…me in about 500 years, so…we can be…together once more."

"Kagome I'll do that and I'll love you 'til the day I die." Tears begun to fall from his eyes.

"I'll see you…then Inuyasha." She passed on at that last moment as her hands turned cold within his and he place a kiss upon her cold forehead, placing her hands down.

He got up off the ground and moved Kagome's body, so he could dig a hole to burry her in.

After placing her in the hole, he buried her and placed many flowers on her grave. Then he did the same for the others.

"Come on Kirara, lets go." He said as Kirara hopped on his shoulder and off they went out of the sight of his friend's and love's graves.

* * *

Sad huh? But oh well. I hoped you all liked it or something. This chapter had to be sad. I think this is the only sad chapter to be in the story. Tell me what you think in a review. Please do so. 


	2. Offering of Prayers

Here's another chapter, it's not as sad and the first. So go ahead and read on.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or and of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

Chapter 2: Offering of Prayers

Shortly after Inuyasha and Kirara left the grave site, they came upon Kaede's village. He walked in slowly with his head down to where his hair hid his eyes, as Kaede turned to the sound of foot steps and only seen Inuyasha and Kirara.

"Inuyasha? What are ye doing here? Where are the others?" she asked.

"Kaede," his knees fell to the ground and put his hand in a fist as his tears rolled down off his face, "Kaede the others are gone, but that bastard Naraku is dead."

"Oh my." She lowered her head in a brief of grief and slowly walked towards Inuyasha, giving him a pat on the back. "They all knew that thy lives were on the line by going up against that great of a foe. They deserve a proper ceremony. Did ye burry them?"

"Hai, I did."

"They shall have a little shrine at thy burial site. But for now ye need to rest. Ye are weak and injured. I will aid to your wounds." Kaede gathered up some bandages and medicine.

He laid on his back by the warm fire. He closed his eyes, as Kaede was tending to his wounds; part of his mind replayed the horrid images of his friend's deaths as another part kept saying, _'NO! I got to think of how it was before, all of the good times.'_

After a while of his mind arguing, he begun to picture when he met Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango; remembering picking on Shippo all the time and getting sat, even though that's one thing he won't miss or maybe he would. Miroku groping and trying to fondle Sango or other women, but ending up getting slapped. Trying to hide his feelings for Kagome. And all the fun they've had picking on one another.

_He saw Kagome sitting on a rock by the river looking over to him. "Kagome?! Is it you?!" he said as he begun to walk towards her. "Yeah, I am. What's wrong?" she asked as he fell to the base of the rock. "Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't protect you how I was suppose to." She got off the rock and knelt down by his side, giving him a comforting hug. "It's alright; we all knew that we were putting our lives on the line, but Inuyasha don't beat yourself up about losing us, it's not your fault." "I know, but I was supposed to keep you from dying. You probably know how much I came to care for you and to love you. I didn't want to let go of you forever." He looked in her eyes sternly. "I do know 'cause over time I seen how you changed and your act changed by you hiding you feelings and the others has told me so many times. Inuyasha, it's almost time for me to go." "All ready?!" "Yes. Although you will not see me when you're awake, I'll always be with you and in your dreams." Their faces slowly inched in together to where there was no gap between their lips and shortly after parted. "Now I must go for now and don't forget to find me when the time changes." "I'll remember." "Bye Inuyasha." She said as she vanished from hi s grasp. "Bye." He whispered._

At that moment, he woke for his dream, sat up and looked around to see Kirara laying by him and Kaede pouring some stew in a bowl and giving it to him.

"Did ye rest well?"

"Yeah." He started to eat.

"After ye eat and dress, ye will lead the villagers and I to thy graves. The carpenters are building little shrines and will be done soon."

"Okay."

Once he was done eating, he put on his white under-shirt and the red jacket. He quietly walked out of the hut and through the crowd of the villagers, most carrying touches, as everyone followed him into the woods, to where the battle took place.

About twenty minutes later, he and everyone arrived at the sight. He stopped and turned to Kaede,"You and the others do what you need to do and I'll wait in a tree." He jumped up into a tree a few yards away. It hurt him being near the area.

The little shrines that were built were engraved with their names and what their purpose was. The carpenters placed the shrines at the head of the right graves and Kaede offered prayers of blessings as everyone joined her. They all gave their last words to the four that have died to save the future from the evil Naraku, whom would have brought chaos and turmoil, but not forgetting it was also Inuyasha's doing to bring that beast to a stop.

After a little while, villagers begun to head back. Inuyasha kept a close eye on all of them and walked back with Kaede.

Once getting to the hut, Inuyasha sat down in a corner, with a look that he's lost in deep thought, petting Kirara.

"Inuyasha, ye might want to get some rest, night." Kaede walked into her sleeping area.

"Night Kaede." Inuyasha said as he stared into the darkness of the empty room.

* * *

So I decided to make this chapter short. Well the next chapter will be better, I'll do a time gap so we won't be in the time period long. I know this chapter is kind of sad, but I think it will be the last one, **I think**. Well anyways it's time for me to go. Please get those reviews in, it'd be much appreciated. Okay gotta go see you next time. Ja ne. 


	3. Paths Crossed Once More

-Been sitting at the computer for over a year and getting very frustrated. Suddenly jumps up- Yes! I've done it! I know shame on me for not even putting a chapter up on this story for over a year, I just couldn't think of anything to write, but now I have. I really hope this will be ok with everyone and I am working on the next chapter right now. I'm gonna let ya'll go on and read now.

* * *

Disclaimer: Like all the other times, I do not own Inuyasha and don't have any right to them.

* * *

Chapter 3: Paths Crossed Once More

As the years passed from that fateful day, Inuyasha always went back year after year to place flowers on his friends' graves and to remember the times that they did share. To him, it felt like time has stopped because of all the sadness and loneliness of losing his friends. He always kept the jewel with him to help remind him about them; as it hung around his neck or in a pocket.

Centuries went by; the world he once knew has changed. He seen many more villages being created around the country and quickly turning into towns.

Because of humans, a hanyou, and a little demon saving the would from the ultimate evil, demons and humans finally decided to set aside their differences and made a pact to work with one another and to be equals, but there were some that wouldn't accept one another.

For years, Inuyasha and Kirara have lived on the outskirts of Tokyo, in a small home, near where their graves were. He worked nights at a local bar for years. Every night he has heard stories from guys that have been left by their girlfriends or wives. For him, the job was quiet depressing because of what he went through twice in his life; first losing Kikyo and then Kagome about 500 to 550 years ago.

When he even listened to the stories, he would try to show no sigh of emotions, but deep inside he was sad and always thought, _'These guys haven't gone through the shit I have.'_

_

* * *

_

One afternoon, Inuyasha decided to bring Kirara into town with him. He had nothing to do that day. They wandered around town trying to find something interesting going on, but there was nothing out of the usual. Inuyasha got hungry and decided to go over to WacDonald's across the street from a high school.

While Inuyasha went in to get some burgers, Kirara waited right outside. At that time, the dismissal bell rang for the high school and in no time, there were groups of teens walking towards the little food joint.

As Inuyasha went out to Kirara, she took off running, as if she was going to someone she knows.

"Kirara, come back here!" He called out to her but she wouldn't stop or turn around. He followed her near a crosswalk to see two girls crouched down, petting her. He stopped and recognized that they looked familiar; they were also with a guy that looked familiar as well. _'Could it be! Has it been 500 years already?'_

"Oh, is this your two-tail cat?" A girl with long brown hair placed in a high pony-tail and brown eyes asked as she picked Kirara up.

"Uh, yeah she's mine." He said and receiving Kirara from the girl.

"She's really friendly, but you should really watch her closer." The guy said as he looked down towards one of the girls' butt, placing his hand on it and grabbed it.

"Pervert! Keep your hands off me!" She yelled as she slapped him, leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

"Well that was the first time she did that in years." _'Well, it is them.'_ He thought.

"What's her name?" Both girls asked.

"It's Kirara."

"That's a cute name." Both girls said.

"I'm Sango." One of the girls said.

"Miroku." The guy said.

"And I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

"I'm Inuyasha." He said as they shook hands one after another.

"That's a nice name, it really suits you." Kagome said referring to his ears. _'I gotta touch his ears!'_

"Thanks, I guess."

Without any warning, Kagome got up on her tip-toes and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's ears and started rubbing them.

"They're so soft. Sango feel them." She said and Sango joined.

"They are soft."

"I guess they like your ears." Miroku stood there laughing a little.

"Do you girls mind!" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, we got carried away." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah." Sango giggled as well as the four walked over to an outdoor table and sat down.

"I'm gonna go get you ladies your food." Miroku said as he begun to walk inside.

"Okay." They both said.

"What exactly are you, a hanyou or a youkai?" Sango asked curiously.

"Hanyou, why do you wanna know?"

"Oh, I was just curious; that's all."

"Um, okay."

"He's kind of cute, isn't he?" Kagome whispered in Sango's ear.

'_I gave her a good impression this time.' _Inuyasha looked at both girls and his ears twitched at what Kagome said.

"I guess so." She whispered back.

"You just say that…" Kagome said low and started to speak a bit louder. "Because you got a thing for Miroku, don't you?"

"Hush."

At the moment, Miroku come back out with the food and heard his name being mentioned.

"Huh, what about me?" He turned to the girls.

"San…" Sango covered Kagome's mouth before she could say any more.

"It's nothing." Sango said as if she was hiding something for him.

"Um, ok. Well here's your food." Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha, placed Sango's and Kagome's food in front of them.

"Thanks Miroku!" The girls started eating.

"Don't mention it." Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "What high school do you go to?"

"I don't." _'Damn it, I've gotta think of something.'_

"You look as if you'd be a senior."

"Well, um, I've been out for a while." He lied.

"Oh okay." Miroku said as he began to eat.

As everyone else ate, Inuyasha unwrapped one of the burgers he had and took the patty out giving it to Kirara to eat; while he finished his half-eaten burger.

"Just wondering but what grade are you all in?"

"Well the school year has just started so…" Miroku said before Sango butted in.

"We're seniors."

"Yeah finally."

"Hm, alright." _'So its been a little over 500 years.'_

Once everyone finished eating, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku grabbed their backpacks and stood up.

"Well, we better get going." Sango said.

"Yeah, we would stay and chat, but we have a lot of homework due tomorrow." Kagome said dreading it as she threw the trash away.

"It's understandable." Inuyasha said getting up not caring if they did have homework or not.

"If you want Inuyasha, we could catch up later to night at the theater about 7 o'clock." Miroku offered since it was the groups' original plan for the night.

"Okay that sounds good."

"Cool we'll see later then." The three started to walk off.

"Later." Inuyasha picked up Kirara to keep her from going after them. "I know how you feel Kirara…but things are different now." He said walking off in the other direction.

* * *

As the three walked down the street, Miroku remembered something the girls probably forgot to do.

"Hm… weren't you two supposed to pick up your brothers from school today?" He questioned as Sango and Kagome stopped and looked at each other.

"Uh-oh…" Both said.

"Oh man I totally forgot!"

"Hopefully it's not too late." Sango said as she and Kagome took off down to the elementary school; leaving Miroku behind.

He shook his head a little and ran after them. "Hey wait up!"

They arrived at the school, shortly after most of the crowd has left, to see their brothers waiting for them. They ran up to them and stopped to catch their breaths.

"We're sorry...for being late…" Sango said.

"Souta, please don't tell mom…"

"It's ok sister." Kohaku said.

"Hmm, I won't, but only on one thing."

"And what would that condition be?"

"To buy us an ice cream cone."

"Yeah, we talked about it just incase you two were gonna be late."

"Oh alright…" Both girls sighed as Miroku came up behind Sango and placed his hand on her rear.

"…Miroku! You pervert! Stop doing that!" She quickly turned around and smacked him good, as everyone else laughed a little.

"Ow. Why must you be so harsh, Sango?" He said rubbing his sore cheek.

"Then why do you always have to touch me especially there!" She glared at him.

"Well if you must know…" He was cut off.

"I rather not want to! Just stop doing it!"

"Oh well, then you will never know."

"Okay, you two stop it. Not in front of them." Kagome said.

"Well then, lets go get your ice creams and get home quickly." Sango said.

"Okay." Souta and Kohaku said as everyone walked off to the ice cream parlor.

They were only a few blocks away from the shrine as they came upon Miroku's home, all stopping in the drive way.

"I'll come by and pick you two up later for the movie, so just call and tell me where you'll be waiting." Miroku said slowly walking up towards the front door.

"Alright, we'll call you when were ready." Sango said.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see ya later." He said as he walked inside.

"So how much homework do the both of you two have?" Sango asked Kohaku and Souta as they all started walking again.

"Not very much." Kohaku said.

"But it's very easy."

"Lucky… I'll trade you, you could do mine and I'll do yours?" Kagome said.

"Hmmm… nope, sorry sis." Souta said as Kagome sighed also getting a light laugh from Sango and Kohaku.

"Oh well…"

"Nice try." Sango said.

"It was worth a shot. Sango, would your father let you come over to do homework?" Kagome said as they came up to Sango's home as Kagome and Souta stopped.

"I don't know, maybe. I'll go see." Sango hurried up into the house with Kohaku fallowing behind.

"Okay."

"Father, we're home." She announced as she placed her bag down at the front door also kicking off her shoes and walked into the living room.

"Welcome home you two."

"Hey father, is it okay if I could go over to Kagome's to do my homework?"

"Well Sango…"He was about to reject her request.

"Please, please could I? I'll be able to get it done a lot quicker if I do." She pleaded.

"Well, oh alright, you can."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She gave her father a hug.

"I'll be expecting it done."

"It will be." She released him and hurried up to her room, pulling out of her drawer a light pink shirt and blue jeans, quickly changing out of her school uniform, also taking her hair out of the high pony-tail and letting it fall down to her back. She rushed back down the stairs and slipped a different pair of shoes on and grabbed her bag. "Bye father, bye Kohaku."

"Have some fun tonight Sango."

"I will." She opened the door and rushed out.

"Oh good you could." Kagome said seeing Sango run back out.

"Yeah, by close." The three continued towards the shrine.

"Oh."

As soon as they got to Kagome's house, her grandpa was at the top of the stairs sweeping the dirt away.

"Hi grandpa." Kagome and Souta said.

"Hello Mr. Higurashi."

"Hello kids, good to see you again Sango."

"Yeah, you too."

"Well I have a story for you all. Many years ago…" The old man started to ramble on with one of his boring tales.

"We'd like to listen, gramps, but we all have homework to get to." Kagome said rushing off into the house to avoid the story.

Once inside, they made a small trip into the kitchen, to see Mrs. Higurashi making some fresh rice crispy treats and already had some made.

"Hi mom." Kagome and Souta said as the three grabbed a few treats.

"Hello dears, hello Sango."

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi."

Souta went right to the kitchen table and started getting onto his homework. Kagome opened the fridge and grabbed some soda fore Sango and her.

"How are you and your family doing, Sango?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she washed her hands.

"We're all doing well."

"That's good to hear. Are the two of you going up to the room to work on your homework?"

"Yes we are mom."

"Then here, take this plate of treats with you, incase you both get hungry." She gave the plate to Sango, seeing that Kagome already had her hands full.

"Um thanks."

"No problem."

Kagome and Sango left the room and went up to Kagome's room, shutting the door behind them. Sango placed the plate on the desk as Kagome gave a soda to her.

"I still can't believe how generous you mom is." Sango said as they placed their bags down and pulled out their books.

"Neither can I, but it's easy to get use to."

* * *

Once again I'm very sorry that I haven't done anything to this story since the end of '04. But I do hope that you liked the chapter. Ja ne. 


	4. Important Note

Important Author Note:

I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything new within the past several months. I have been pounded with assignments and have been extremely busy with only getting through my first quarter of college. Among that, I haven't been able to come up with anything new to write for any of my stories, but hopefully I will be able to get over my long term writers block and continue on writing at some point.

Until then, I ask of you all to please be patient. For a while now, I have been focusing on getting my finals in and done within the next week or two. I will only have a very short time before my next quarter begins and I will try to get something written between then but unfortunately I will not be able to guarantee that I will. Thank you all for understanding.

Formerly inu-freak1116,

anime-fanatic101


End file.
